Along The Way
by Cozzii
Summary: A twist on a familiar Kotor 2. After Atton instead rescues Meetra from her force cage, Meetra learns more of what needs to be done throughout the galaxy. However, despite search for her previous Masters, the scoundrel becomes more comforting than a Jedi's best friend. The force. And the two of them fall for each other along the way, much to Kreia's dismay. AttonxExile
1. Chapter 1

Force cages have never been more irritating than right now. I can't go anywhere without suffering an intense electrical shock. I'd rather not even test out how...intense. Blasted miners. What were they thinking!? Oh, right. They're thinking money, bounty. Well screw being a Jedi. This was ridiculous. I saw my T3-M4 across the room in his own force cage. This white room had one door and it was sealed. How was I getting out? I really couldn't say right now. I could scream but no one would even bother answering if they could hear me, why save the jackpots life? No one seems to have any common sense around here since the Republic began to spiral downwards. Everything is more expensive, so I guess, sure, why not try and win the lottery. Not like I wasn't vulnerable anyway. Someone tranquilized me before they found me anyway if I was sitting in a Kolto Tank when I woke up. I guess it's own me, I got caught trying to escape.

I sat here and decided to meditate on it.

A huge bang snapped me out of my meditation state. The door opened and a guy walked through the door carrying a mining blaster in each hand.

"_Well, look at what I found"_ the guy said looking at me.

"_Watch the attitude."_

The guy smirked. _"No attitude here."_

"_Oh?"_

"_Oh is right. If I were you I'd be nicer to me considering you're the one stuck in the force cage this time, not me"_

"_Is it usually the other way around?"_ I smirked back at him.

"_It is. I'm rather good at getting in trouble really."_

He let T3-M4 out of the force cage and slowly turned back to me.

"_Am I letting you out? Or are you going to be a cocky?"_

"_You can let me out, that'd be much of an appreciation." _

He let me out of the force cage, and I repaid the action with a simple thank you.

"_So can I get a name?"_ The guy was still standing where he was even though I proceeded to the door.

_"Depends, do I get your name?"_

_"Possibly."_

_"I go by Kimmy."_ Obviously, that wasn't my actual name.

"_Well, nicely met. You might want to find some clothes though Kim."_ The way he said my name rang in my ear for a second. I decided to let it be and continued speaking with him.

"_I'm clothed aren't I? Whether or not it seems to be suitable for the occasion is not your concern."_

"_Hey, hey calm down. I just thought I'd let you know. I found it to be rather distracting is all."_

"_Oh I bet. Now who are you?"_

"_The name's Atton, Atton Rand"_

"_Yeah, nicely met."_ I told him with a somewhat sarcastic tone, causing him to smile at me. _"So where are we?"_

"_We happen to be in a contained little building under the surface of Peragus that seems to be ready to explode, destroying the whole planet."_

"_How soothing."_

"_There happens to be a ship above us…And lucky for you I happen to be a pilot."_ Atton grinned at me slyly.

"_Looks like I'm stuck with you"_

_"Don't say it with so much resentment. I could have over loaded your force cage you know."_ His self-satisfied facial expressions made me smile a bit.

I took a look in some pastel cylinders and made my way out the door with Atton. I needed a weapon, I haven't the slightest clue where my saber went, but at the looks of all these droids we're about to encounter it would definitely come in handy right about now.

Atton and I managed to slip our way into a side room where I found a Vibroblade. It would do for now right? The tip was sharp and so was the medium sized blade. The golden lining on one side just made it look appealing. I gripped the handle tightly, and looked over at Atton as he peered around the door frame for more droids. Atton was taller than me by a few inches really. I was only around 5'4. He didn't have any armor on. Just a leather ribbed jacket with baggy white shirts underneath, he was layered up a bit. His outfit was completed with brown pants and brown battle boots. Pretty nice battle boots actually. Someone wouldn't just stumble across boots like them, they're worth credits. His blasters seemed glued to his hands for the most part, and he was pretty good at handling them as well. He shot at a few droids as I observed from behind. I noticed his hair was a dark brown as well, and it wasn't all that long, or short. It stuck up in a mess. He even had hand wraps securely on his hands too. I guess for blaster grip. They were of course brown. Like the blaster holder that defined his hips. Well, tattered or not at least he matches.

All at once he turned to me.

"_There are a lot of them." _He seemed focused, concentrated._  
"BWEEEEPP"._ T3-M4 seemed determined to get his idea across.  
_ "What is that thing saying now!? I'm trying to think. I need to get both of our butts out of here!" _He seemed to be losing patience.  
_"Well, if you would give me the time to tell you-?"_  
_"Ok go!" _He cut me off took my wrist and ran out of the doorway, and we were being shot at from all directions.

We made it passed the large group of droids. Just barely. I had a few cuts here and there. Could be worse, I could be dead. Or still in the damn cage. Atton starting messing with a near by computer panel.  
_"What was that!?"_ He didn't answer; he seemed to be too distracted. "Hello!?" I screamed at him.  
_"Pure Pazaak!" _All of a sudden the large doors above us opened and he offered me his hand. I gave it to him, and we ended up climbing out after lifting T3 above us. Positioned next once we got through the opened latch door was an enormous multicolored brown, khaki, and white ship. What, did everyone stop noting color while I was knocked out and put in a cage?

We climbed in and he darted to the cockpit. It all happened so fast, and before I knew it we were up and off the ground. I then decided Atton needed to have my thanks expressed to him in a proper manner, whether he was a little overly confident or not. I couldn't boost is ego any more than it already seemed to be inflated. I made my way over to the cockpit as well and saw him sitting there trying to relax a little, his feet up on the control panel. The ship must have been on auto pilot. I felt a disturbance as I proceeded to him, but took a deep breath and tried to ignore it.

I didn't get too far, when there was an explosion heard. The ship shook just a little bit, but was fine within the second.

"_What the-?!"_

"_Don't mention it."_

"_Huh?"_

"_I was waiting for a grateful thank you"_

"_That's what I was on my way over here to do, until I heard an explosion that couldn't really be ignored."_

"_I told you the whole planet was about to explode…It was a radioactive hepto-" _He stopped himself. _"I'll explain some other time, I promise."_  
_"Where'd everyone go!?"_

"_Off of Peragus." _

I turned to walk to my own little room, or area, in the ship. On my way there I spotted someone I didn't recognize. In the name of the Jedi republic please tell me we didn't steal this ship. Because, really, that was the last thing I needed. I started approaching her but she stood up and turned to me before I even got to her.

"_Hello, I'm-"_

"_Yes, I know who you are. You're not Kimmy, that's for sure."_ She replied slowly.

She was an older woman in a dark, faded brownish-greenish colored robe. More brown, how, cheery. The hood covered her eyes as it drooped down. I noticed the wrinkles on her cheeks. I noticed that she was missing a hand, her left hand. It startled me for a second or two. I wasn't expecting that.

"_How do you know who I am?"_

'_' A Jedi are you not?"_

"_Not much of one it seems."_

"_Why because one has lost her lightsaber?"_ Her voice was slower and steadier than the rest of the people I've met. She seems very cryptic.

"_Well, I mean, it helps. "_

"_Yes, but it does not make you who you are Meetra."_

"_How did you-?"_

"_I am a Jedi as well. My name is Kreia."_ I could tell by the cryptic ways she spoke she must have been deep within the force. Experience was on her side as well if she was as old as she looked.

"_Was this your ship?"_

"_No, I simply waited in it for you. Unfortunately, you brought a scoundrel with you."_

"_Att-"_

"_Yes, now tell me. Do you remember why you were put in the force cage?"_

"_Bounty, I assumed bounty."_

_"You know about that?"  
"Yeah, I overheard something over a comm system before I was tranquilized and shoved in a force cage. I was captured. My escape plans clearly didn't pan out.."_

"_There is a bounty for you, true. But, that wasn't why you were stationed under arrest in a Kolto tan after being caught. You were to be held captive until Sith Masters were to return for you_."

"_The Si-?" _She cut me off mid sentence

"_Sith yes. Atris has exiled you, along with the other Jedi masters. But, they went in to hiding, and have left you with the hollow misting of the force that still remain in you."_

It figured, Atris. She never liked me, even through training. I never liked her either. I was fond of Master Vash though. I admired her ways, her teachings.

"_And so..."_

"_So, now you must decide what you would like to be done in regards to your exile."_

"_Such as?"_

"_I recommend you rebuild your force powers, and lead a path separate from the Jedi Masters you trained with long ago. You are known to be the only Jedi left in the republic that is slowly declining and falling apart." _

"_Why?"_

"_That is something we'll have to discuss later, or you will have to figure out yourself."_

"_So where do I go?"_

"_I'd recommend Datooine, but you may travel where you wish. However, the Jedi Masters scrambled off of Peragus. Some say they gave up, some say they are trying to expand to other planets." _

I thought of Master Vash. I wanted to find her. Surely, if anyone would help, it'd be her. Or Master Kavar. Funny to think Mastar Kavar was my first kid crush. Despite that, yeah, he always was nicer than the others.

_"Do you know where Master Vash is?"_

_"No, I cannot sense her."_

_"Mastar Kavar?"_

_"No, not him either. Now off, go talk to the imbecile in the cockpit about destinations."_

_"Imbecile?"_

_"Imbecile, scoundrel. It makes no difference."_

_"He saved me."_

_"He may have aided you, but that doesn't make him any less of a fool. Remember that. I sense a lot of mischief with that one. Before you go though, I'd like to know where the name Kimmy has sprouted from."_

_"Oh, it was the first name to pop in to my head. I didn't know to merely trust him. He seemed a bit..."_

_"A bit arrogant?"_

_"Smug. Questionable."_

_"As I say to you now. You are a certainly a wise one exile."_


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way back to the cockpit.. When I arrived he was sitting with his arms folded, and eyes closed. Rambles and muttering of numbers came from his mouth. I hadn't the slightest clue what it was. Codes? No, it sounded like math.

_"Hey Atton."_ His eyes shot open.

"_Yes?"_ He sounded startled, but looked calm. I couldn't comprehend it.

_"What are you counting?"_

_"I'm not counting anything."_ He smiled.

"_Then what were you rambling about?"_ He offered me a seat next to him, so I sat.

_"I was playing a card game."  
"Without cards?"_

_"Yeah, pazaak. Ever heard of it?"_ Honestly, I probably had, but couldn't remember it.

_"No."  
"Well Kimmy, how about a game? I'll teach ya."_ He smiled brightly. I could tell it was 'his thing'.

_"Well sure."_ I sheepishly managed a smile. I wasn't as excited as him, but whatever floated his boat.

_"Basically, you want to get 20, and here, use this side deck. It lets you add and subtract cards as you please so you don't go over 21."_

_"Well, seems simple." _The game, was perfectly fine and simple until Atton used a golden card on me.

_"Hey! What is THIS?"_ I asked with a smirk.

"_My 3/6 card. It lets me change all of the signs of the three and six cards I have here. Hah-20!"_

He smiled, glowed really. For such a ragged and dirty scoundrel, it was a pleasant sight. I couldn't help but feel a little more comfortable being here, even if I couldn't remember anything prior to that force cage. Kreia stepped in to the cockpit.

_"Are you done distracting her you fool? We have plenty of Jedi business to attend to, and you are not helping."_

Her tone was rather scornful. For whatever reason, as of now, she wasn't so fond of Atton. I figured she had felt a trouble of some sort within him, but I couldn't feel it. Not with whatever was left of my force abilities.

_"I was only showing her a friendly game, she seemed a bit tense. A tad stressed. Don't be so jealous."_

_"Imbecile. You are not to interfere with this, she is way beyond teachings of a simple card game."_

Suddenly the ship shook. We were under attack. Atton turned his chair around to see turrets shooting at us from a multiple of directions. Quickly he turned and navigated the ship to avoid as much as he possibly could.

_"I'm recieving a transmission Kimmy, you should surely check it out_!" Kreia smiled at the sound of the name Kimmy. Probably was wondering just how gullible Atton could be. I turned to the center of the ship, and headed that way with much hurry. A hologram played.

_"I the head General of the TSF. We have must to discuss with you about yourself and a recent Harbinger sighting. If you do not dock peacefully on landing pad 165-B, we will shoot you from the sky. DO you copy? This is urgent."_

The hologram disappeared. What a friendly welcome.

_"Atton! Land on Telos! Landing pad 165-B!"_

Stepping out of our ship, TSF officers were there to 'greet' us.

_"Please, hand over your weapons. You will be escorted to a force cage, there, you will wait until the general comes to speak to you." _The head TSF officer seemed stern.

_"Are you crazy!? You almost shot us out of the sky, and you want us to hand over our weapons. Our equipment!?" _Atton was absolutely furious.

_"Do not be a fool Atton, they mean us no harm."_ Kreia was calm, so I remained tranquil.

_"Yes, we shall."_ I handed over my vibroblade and armor, not that I had it very long.

We were put in to separate force cages, and they took my T3 unit with them somewhere. I looked around, there wasn't anything in the small room but the small module for the force cages. This was wonderful.

_"How's it feel to be stuck in a cage again?"_ Atton looked to me.

_"Pazaak sounds nice right now doesn't it?"_

_"She doesn't need the false sympathy and jokes from you."_ Kreia was agitated, but kept her cool.

_"Should have known you'd be trouble, Kim."_ He winked, and the doors swooshed open.


	3. Chapter 3

In came the general, and he didn't look happy.

_"Blowing up planets? I have you on record, along with that ship. it goes by the Registration ID of the Ebon Hawk. We will be stationing you here for a few days until we can decide whether or not you are responsible for the explosion. However, it has come to my attention there was another ship there, the Harbinger. A sith oriented Ship. I will escort you to where you will be staying. Apartment B." _

The general finished his rants and looked at me.

_"You have mistaken us for others, this here is Kimmy, and I SAVED her from the explosion." _Atton was confused. Of course he was, he met Kim.

_"Argue with the files if you will."_ The general opened the cages, and we stepped out.

_"Can we have our stuff?"_ I asked.

_"It will be delivered to your room later."_

Eventually, we got to our room. It was pretty much an apartment. I searched for a smaller room within it I deemed fitting for me. It had one bed, a computer module and a footlocker. All the smaller rooms did. So, each of us got one, since there were three. I sat on my bed and starred at the wall. Until Atton came in.

"So, Kimmy, huh?" He didn't look very...invigorated. I sighed.  
"Look, on Peragus, when I was about to be blown to smithereens, I didn't know you, or where I was. My Master had told me a while ago in shady situations to hide my identity. You looked-"

"Suspicious?"

"Well, yes."

"That isn't surprising. I'm basically the same man everyone says I am. I shoot stuff, drink and play Pazaak. I have a history."

"Then share."

"No, I rather not. Not now."

"Well, alright. I respect your decision." He smiled at my response.

"Don't think I didn't know you weren't Kim."

"Huh?"

"See, I knew you were the Jedi. I overhead it. They were talking bounties, and Sith. I didn't just stumble in to your prison."  
"You didn't seem to know a bit ago?"

My response must have been amusing, he grinned widely.

"It was an act.. Your friend, the old woman, she thinks I'm foolish. If I let her believe you can trick me, maybe she'll stay out of my head. And I can stop putting up such a wall.

"A wall?"

"I play Pazaak, in my head. To keep out Jedi."

"You sound like you have history with some?"

"Yes, but, I still don't want to share."

"Well, why'd you save me? For bounty?" I chuckled, and he sat by me on the bed.

"Nah, merely to have someone to travel with. I didn't realize the ld hag was part of the deal. A talking trash compacter is one thing, but she really doesn't seem friendly. Towards me. Heck, she probably loves you. Fellow Jedi and all." He forced a chuckle.

"Yeah, well, I didn't know she was along with the ride either. Wonder if her history is anything interesting as well."

He shot me a look, maybe it seemed as if though I was trying to pry, be persuasive and get information out of him still. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, he was oddly very comforting to talk to. He wasn't interested in my powers, life, masters, nothing. Or at least it seemed it.

_"How about a game of pazaak?"_ I smiled, sort of excited to play this time.

_"Sure. I'll teach you!"_

_"You taught me already."_

_"Nah, I taught Kimmy."_ He smirked.

_"Well, alright. Mine as well while we wait for our gear." _

We began a game, and Atton played his golden card once more.

_"Ah, the 3/6 card. Nice move."_ I chuckled.

_"Oh? You know of this move? Maybe you're not as amateurish as I thought! Must have had a clever teacher."_ He shrugged, but the manner of his voice made me smile.

_"Don't be so quick to judge."_ The game ended and Atton rose from the bed they were playing on.

_"I'm going to take a shower, you haven't the slightest idea how grungy I am."_

_"Well, have fun." _

_"Unless you'd like to see how grungy I am?"_ His eyebrow raised and a smirk spread across his face.

_"Take a shower, scoundrel."_

_"Hey now! No need for that, next I'll be an imbecile to you too!" _Atton scoffed with agentle chuckle and walked out, only to return a few moments later, without a shirt.

_"Would you like to clean up with me then?"_ Atton asked pompously. I considered it, but no. I don't know him. And, Kreia must dislike him for some reason I'm to blind to realize right now.

_"I'll pass."_ He winked once more, and left my room. I got up to find Kreia, but couldn't picture anything in my mind that wasn't Atton's chest. His charm. How...distracting.

_"Kreia!"_ I shouted to her.

_"Yes, exile? Oh do not tell me you came to talk about the fool, I can see him in your mind, rather disgusting really."_

_"No, I- wait what?" _

_"Your thoughts, I can hear them."_

How embarrassing.

_"As a Jedi should be able to, I could never do that. Master Vash, she said I'd be able to sometime. But, I'm learning of exile."_ I continued the conversation anyway.

_"Yes, for your actions against them. For fighting at Malachor, for fighting for an opposing team, for Sith."_

_'I-"_

_"You remember, yes."_

_"Then why do I not remember exile?"_

_"Because Atris has erased that from you, in the same way force persuasion works almost."_

_"Atris? Of course, she never liked me you know."_

_"She must have. But do not fill yourself with hate, not yet. You do not need to fall to the dark side."_

A knock at the door interrupted our conversation, and I turned to the computer consol to open it. In cam TSF officers, with our gear. But no T3 unit.

_"And where is my droid?"_ I asked curiously.

_"It was stolen, along with your ship. Do not worry though, we are on the lookout."_

"_You're kidding me!?"_ I was enraged, but remembered Master Vash's teachings, and quickly calmed down.

Atton walked in with nothing but pants on. He was drying his hair with a towel.

_"What's the news? Can I have my stuff back?"_ Atton asked.

_"Of course."_ The TSF handed him his own gear.

"_The ship has been stolen, with the T3 unit."_ Kreia said almost too quiet to hear.

_"What!? Or, the T3 unit took our ship! Blasted Tin Thing."_

_"That's highly illogical Atton. You are more of a flaming idiot than I thought."_

The TSF officers left, and I turned to Atton. His chest still bare, and shoulders still broad. Even with his slim figure. He was built, definitely built. Even the V lines were well defined. I wanted to know his history. All of it. I wanted to figure it out, while I revisited mine.

_"Stop starring at me, just for a minute. Meetra, what are we going to do?"_ Atton turned to me and threw his gear on to a nearby chair.

_"I'll figure something out after I sleep for a while, okay_?" He nodded as I blushed just a tad.

_**(As Meetra sleeps)**_

_"So she has told you her name?"_ Kreia asked lightly.

_"The TSF general told me her name, she just confirmed it. Why, you knew too?"_

_"Of course fool. I did, I am Jedi, and so is she."_

_"This better not be an alliance against me old woman."_ He sneered.

"_No, of course not. It is just curious she came clean so fast. Tell me, what did she say?"_

_"Her name. She told me her name, and why she hid it. Something about Jedi training purposes."_

_"Well, that is peculiar."_

_"Why?"_

_"She is intelligent, telling you anything implies trust. So I must talk to her."_

_"You don't trust me, so she can't?"_

_"Precisely."_

_"If I were to hurt you I would have already."_

_"You couldn't, even you know that. However, I do not have to trust your presence. I know too much about you Atton Rand. You are a murderer. Nothing more, and I advise you steer clear of her mind, despite your psychical but mutual attraction."_

_"So she finds me attractive does she?"_

Kreia ignored the question, and instead shook her head with remorse.

_"You may not know who she is, but she is female. And that is enough for you. Do not."_

_"You telling me no, is just going to make me want to gain more trust you know."_

_"She would never."_

_"No, I'm a mutt, I know. But she trusts me, a bit. And I'd like to keep it that way. So don't blow it considering your grudges on me. Please?"_

_"The fool knows pleasant words of manners? As long as you aid our process towards defeating the Sith, I will not tell the past I know of. Murderer."_


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke with heavy eyes, I was so tired, but really couldn't waste too much time asleep. It was only 6am, but I needed to shower, and come up with some sort of plan. We didn't have a ship, and I didn't have my droid. I crawled out of bed slowly, debating on whether or not I wanted to eat something, or take a shower first. I finally decided however, to get something to drink at least. Walking in to the kitchen/entrance room, I saw Kreia was already awake, and meditating on the floor. She was by the computer module used to receive messages. I stumbled over to make some coffee. There didn't appear to be any sugar around, so I took it black and added honey that was sitting by some packaged space food.

_"Awake so soon?"_ I turned, and Kreia was standing, facing me.

_"Someone needs to prepare themselves to think clearly and produce a course of action."_ I smiled, but she didn't seem very pleased with my tone. It was sarcastic, yes, but I was joking.

_"Maybe so, but you're not doing that right now, are you?"_

_"I thought I'd take a shower first."_

_"I'd assume you should as well."_

The computer Module beeped. With a groan, Kreia walked over to answer. It seemed to be an Ithorian. I walked over, to take a peak, and he was happy to see my surprised.

We talked a bit, and in his own Ithorian language, he mentioned that he could use my help. The exchange was benefitting from Czerka's plans. Whoever she was. Apparently, she sold many things on and off of Telos. I guess with her being for the exchange and all, I should help. They do have a bounty on my head. I agreed to come over to speak with him later on. He seemed happy to wait the extra hour or so. Switching the signal off, I headed toward the shower.

_"Shall I wake up Atton? Maybe we should check things out ourselves?"_ Kreia asked.

_"If you rather, sure." I tried to seem as if though his presence made no difference._

_"I wasn't expecting you to agree. But, very well. I'm pleased you did."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You seem fond of his presence. I rather you be without him simply for that reason. You're thrown off guard with him around, and that isn't something you of all Jedi should make habit."_

I really didn't know how to respond to that. So, I didn't. I walked to the bathroom, and undressed. Locking the door, I turned on the shower and scrubbed the filth away.


End file.
